I've Been Searching for a Hundred Years
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: I heard my brothers scream over the sound of the gun shots. Another gun shot, and I still hear the screaming. I watch my two brothers, Damon and Stefan fall to the ground and yet the screaming continued. I realised that it wasn't Damon or Stefan, it was me that was screaming. Jamie had tears streaming down his face too. I didn't think that our father would kill them.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I started this story before, ****_I've been Searching _****but it didn't really turn out well so I'm trying this again, I'm just going to change things. I hope you enjoy it! **

_"Jamison, Alexandra, wake up." I opened my eyes to see my father at our bedroom door._

_"What is it, Father?" Jamison asked, yawning._

_"Come downstairs immediately." he ordered. "Jamison, bring your shot-gun." he added before disappearing into the dark hallway._

_"What's going on?" I asked._

_"I don't know." my brother replied, but he grabbed his gun like our father had ordered. He grabbed my hand as we walked down in the darkness. I almost tripped on my light blue nightgown as we went down the stairs. I could see dark figures outside, and I could hear screaming in the distance._

_"Hurry up!" Father snapped._

_"Father, where are Damon and Stefan? Are they coming too?" I asked as he pushed Jamison and me out the door. He didn't answer my question._

_"What about Katarina? Is she still inside?" Jamison added, but Father ignored us. _

_"Hurry, keep up!" he shouted, leading us into the forest. After we ran a few feet he held out his arm, knocking me over as I ran into him._

_"Raise your gun, Jamison." he ordered, nodding to where my brother should aim. He did as he was told and put his finger on the trigger._

_"Father, what am I to shoot? All I see is Damon and Stefan." he frowned, lowering his gun._

_"Shoot them." he ordered._

_"Shoot my brothers?" Jamison asked in confusion._

_"Yes, Jamison shoot them now!" he hissed._

_"Why Father?" I cried. "Why must he shoot our brothers?"_

_"Do as I say, Jamison!" Father spat._

_"I-I can't." Jamison dropped his gun. I turned to look at him, his eyes were already red and splotchy from crying. I could feel my tears trickling down my face but I just wiped them away with my arm._

_"Blasted, I'll do it myself." he hissed, reaching for Jamison's gun._

_"No, Father!" I cried, grabbing his arm. "Don't shoot Damon and Stefan!"_

_"Leave me be, Alexandra!" He growled, throwing me to the ground. I felt Jamison slip his hand into mine like he always did when he was afraid. I turned back to my father, who had picked up Jamison's gun. He raised it and aimed towards my two older brothers. I heard my brothers scream over the sound of the gun shots. Another gun shot, and I still hear the screaming. I watch my two older brothers fall to the ground and yet the screaming continued. I realised that it was me that was screaming._

"Alex, did you hear what I said?" The question snapped me back from my memory.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" I asked, embarrassed.

"I asked you if you had any older siblings. I know your mother is working, that's why you have to fill out these school application forms yourself. Alex, do you have any older siblings?" the principle asked again.

"No. It's just Jamie and me." I told her.

"Okay, Alex. Now, remind me. What is yours and your brother's last name?" she asked.

"Hunter." I told her without hesitation. _Alexandra and Jamison Salvatore are gone. They died when their brothers were shot and killed back in 1863. They have been dead for over a hundred years. We are Alex and Jamie Hunter now. _

**So what do you think? I'm trying to make it better than the last one! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex! Come here!" I heard my brother call from downstairs. I finished buttoning my blue blouse and slid my hand down the railing as I walked down stairs and into the family room.

"What do you want, Jamie?" I asked.

"Look at this." he said, turning up the television. He was watching a news report.

"Six men were found by the old Lockwood Manor early this morning. Each body had been ripped to shreds and had what appears to be strange animal bites. The doctor stated that the bodies had been drained of blood. Police have not yet discovered the identities of the six men." Jamie turned the television off.

"You know what that means, don't you?" he asked me.

"Of course I do." I scoffed. "It means that vampires have come back to Mystic Falls."

"We have to leave." Jamie sighed.

"No, we don't. Mystic Falls is our home. It always has been. We ran away from it before, but we're back now. I plan on staying." I grabbed his arm. "Home won't matter without family. Please Jamie, stay." I pleaded.

"With other vampires in town, we risk getting exposed. We've already lost our father, and our two older brothers. We don't need to lose each other as well." Jamie insisted.

"What if it is them?" I asked him. Jamie went silent. "What if they came home, like we did?"

"We don't even know for sure."

"Then let's stay. In case it is them." I pleaded.

"Fine. We'll stay in Mystic Falls." he sighed.

"Jamie, I don't think one vampire would kill like that. The bodies were ripped to shreds." I told him. Jamie's eyes widened.

"They would if they haven't eaten in years a hundred years. Alex, do you remember the day our brothers died?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course I remember. I remember the screaming, the gun-shots. I remember Damon and Stefan, trying to help one of the vampires. I remember Father ordering you to shoot them, but you refused. I remember him grabbing your gun, and shooting them himself. I remember screaming as they fell. I remember trying to run to them, but you were holding me back. I remember Father putting the vampire back into the wagon and leaving Damon's and Stefan's bodies on the ground in the middle of the road. I remember waking up the next morning to your screaming. I followed your screaming into Father's study, where we found him dead. He had a wooden steak in his chest, and bite marks. I remember Jonathan Gilbert sending us away to boarding school because we had no family. I remember waking up in the middle of the night screaming because I would remember everything. I remember Katherine coming to see us on our thirteenth birthday, telling us that Damon and Stefan were vampires, and that we could join them. I remember the look on our roommate's face when we drank her blood to become vampires. I remember following Katherine around for a hundred years like lost puppies. I remember it all like it was just yesterday." I told him.

"It will all be worth it, when we find them." he told me.

"Jamie, what is it you were saying?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way." he said, handing my blue sweater. I accepted it and we stepped outside into the sun. I felt a cold chill down my spine. Almost automatically my hand went to my necklace. I felt the blue stone in the center. I let it fall against my chest and followed Jamie out into the woods.

"Where are we going, Jamie?" I asked, kicking up a few leaves.

"Do you remember the wagon that Jonathan Gilbert used, the one that had all the vampires?" he asked.

"Yes. Your point?" I scoffed.

"Well, it was going to a church. they trapped all the vampires inside and set it on fire." Jamie told me.

"Jamie we already know all of this. Katherine told us, remember?" I rolled my eyes.

"What Katherine left out, was the fact that there was a tomb under the church where some of the vampires took refuge." Jamie said as we reached the old church. It was barely noticeable under the ferns, vines and moss growing on it.

"What?" I frowned.

"The killings. I think that the vampires that were in the tomb somehow escaped, they were locked inside by a spell. The killings must have been done by them." he explained.

"Where is this tomb?" I asked him.

"I don't know." he admitted.

"Then what are we doing here?" I scoffed.

"To be honest, I have no idea." he laughed.

"Then we should be getting to school!" I punched him in the arm hard. "Saddie is going to kill me if I'm late." I hissed, turning around and walking out of the forest.

"She isn't going to kill you." Jamie laughed. "You are already dead, Alex."

"Are you going to the Founder's day Celebration tonight?" I asked him, ignoring his comment.

"No." he scoffed.

"Why not? We _are _one of the founding families."

"I've been to like, a hundred of those. I think I'll sit this one out." he shrugged. We were almost at the school.

"Fine by me." I shrugged.

"I don't see why you are so interested in these celebrations." Jamie scoffed.

"Whatever, Jamie. I have to go find Saddie. I'll see later on tonight." I told him.

"Whatever." Jamie said, mimicking my tone. I rolled my eyes before leaving his side to find my best friend.

* * *

"Alex! Hurry up! The fireworks are going to start right away!" Saddie hissed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I laughed, throwing the rest of my half-eaten hot-dog into the trash bin.

"I would like to dedicate this to the founders!" Mr. Lockwood called as the first fireworks were set off. It exploded in a burst of colors.

"That one was really pretty." Saddie smiled as the sparks started falling back down. I could hear a really high pitch noise coming from somewhere. I tried to block it from my ears but no matter how hard I pressed against my head I could still hear the noise. I doubled over in pain. From the corner of my eye I could see some other people falling to their knees too. Saddie wasn't one of them.

"Please! Make it stop!" I cried.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Saddie asked, her voice quivering. "Somebody help!" she cried. A police officer came over to me and pried Saddie away.

"I've got it from here." he told her. I watched him pull out a small needle.

"Is she going to be alright?" Saddie asked. The police officer remained silent as he jabbed the needle into my arm. I felt pain where he had jabbed me. I tried to break free from his grasp but I felt my body weakening. _Vervain. They know what I am. _Everything started to fade and then it went black.

* * *

When I awoke, I didn't know where I was. Everything was blurry. My vision started coming back, but I still too weak to move. I saw police officers dragging people down stairs. It looked like we were in a basement. _They must all be vampires. _I coughed, a jolt of pain shivered down my spine. I was next to a teenager with black hair. I couldn't see much else other than his hair. I felt a cold liquid fall onto my blue sweater and the stench filled my nostrils. _Gas. they are going to burn us, like they did to the vampires in the church. _

"Anna." I heard a man say. I turned my head towards a short girl with black hair. She had grabbed the man's foot, and he seemed to recognise her. "You can head up, I'll take care of the others." I heard him say to the police officers. They nodded reluctantly and walked back up the stairs. I saw Anna try to get up, and the man pulled a wooden steak out of his pocket. _He's going to kill her before he leaves. _

"Please!" Anna pleaded. the man kneeled down. "No!" she cried as he plunged the steak into her heart. I looked away, not wanting to see it anymore. I could hear the man continue to pour gas everywhere. He poured the gas as he went up the stairs. I heard him light a match and I watched the stairs burst into flames.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched the vampires closest to the stairs burst into flames. Anna was one of them. I could feel the heat from the flames from where I lay. I could hear their cries of pain. the flames began spreading around the outer edges, I safe in the middle for now.

"Mayor?" I heard the black-haired teenager ask.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Lockwood coughed.

"I'm a vampire." the teenager replied. "What's your excuse?" the mayor started inching away from him. "Wait a minute." the boy frowned. "The vervain didn't affect you. You aren't a vampire. What the hell are you?"

"Mayor Lockwood." another vampire hissed. Mr. Lockwood hadn't been watching where he was going and backed into a vampire. I closed my eyes as the vampire snapped his neck. Some of the vampires tried to get up. _I may as well do the same. The vervain will start to wear off. _I managed to get to my feet, but my head was still dizzy. The heat from the fire started to hurt. I moved to the side just in time as a burning piece from the ceiling fell. I coughed, the smoke was starting to fill my lungs. I heard a door open and someone started coming down the stairs. The flames on the stairs started to die down. I saw a tall figure come down the stairs. He said a name that I couldn't hear over the screams. He reached one arm around the black-haired teenager and started leading him towards the stairs.

"Wait!" he coughed. "There is a little girl. Get her too." he told him.

"What?" the tall figure scoffed. "We have to go."

"Get her." the black-haired boy hissed. The tall figure scowled before swinging me over his shoulders. With his other arm he led the black-haired boy up the stairs and out of the door. He led us down the hall and outside, where two other people were waiting. I breathed in the clean, smokeless air before everything went black.

* * *

I gasped, trying to remember where I was. The memories from last night come flooding in. _There was a strange high pitch noise. I was taken from the Founder's day Celebration. I was trapped in a burning basement. I was saved. _I was in a bedroom, but it wasn't mine. It didn't look familiar at all. I concentrated and heard voices coming from downstairs.

"Who is she anyways?" a girl asked.

"I don't know." a boy told her. It sounded like the black-haired boy.

"You don't know who she is?" the girl scoffed.

"No, we don't. Why don't you explain it to us why you had me pull her out of the burning building?" another boy's voice hissed.

"She reminded me of her." the black-haired boy sighed.

"Who?" the girl asked.

"No one. It was stupid, I mean, she's been dead for years. I'm going to go check on the girl." the black-haired boy said. I sat up and waited for him to enter the room.

"You are awake." he said awkwardly.

"Why did you save me? You could have left me in that burning building, but you didn't." I asked him. "Why?"

"You reminded me of someone." he shrugged. "And you are the youngest vampire I have ever seen. How old were you when you turned?" he asked.

"I turned on my thirteenth birthday." I told him.

"You had a whole life ahead of you, why did you turn so young?" he asked.

"I lost almost my whole family. I had no one but my brother. We turned together." I explained.

"Brothers can be a pain," he scoffed. "But sometimes they're there when you need them." he added.

"You right about that." I laughed. "Thank you," I told him. "For saving me."

"You shouldn't be thanking me, you should be thanking my brother." he told me. "Come on, he's downstairs." he said, leading me down the stairs and into the living room. I gasped when I got there.

"Katherine." I spat. I clenched my fists.

"No." the tall figure, who had brown hair said, standing in front of the girl. "This isn't Katherine. You can hear her heart beating, she's human."

"I'm Elena." she smiled.

"I'm Alex." I told her.

"Alex?" the black-haired boy's eyes brightened. "What is your last name?" he asked.

"Hunter."

"Oh." he sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. I just thought you maybe were someone I used to know." he shrugged.

"Look, thank you for saving me. But I have to go. My brother Jamie, he's probably worried sick. I was supposed to come home last night." I told them.

"Yes, of course. Damon, why don't you drive her home?" the boy who had saved me said.

"Wait, your name is Damon?" I asked the black-haired boy.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Damon Salvatore?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." he nodded again. I studied his face, he definitely looked different from the last time I saw him but, it was unmistakeably him. _I don't know how I didn't notice it before. _

"And you, you are Stefan Salvatore?" I asked the other boy.

"Yes. Do we know you?" Stefan asked. Before I could stop myself I embraced Damon, who was closest tightly. I could feel tears coming down my face but I ignored them.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Who did I remind you of?" I asked him.

"It's nothing, she's been dead for years." Stefan told me.

"Who do I remind you of? All I need is a name." I told them.

"Alexandra Salvatore." Damon answered.

"Who's Alexandra?" Elena asked.

"Alexandra was our little sister. We had a little brother too." Stefan explained.

"Jamison Salvatore." I finished.

"Yes. How do you know that?" Damon frowned.

"He doesn't like to be called Jamison anymore." I told them. "He likes to be called Jamie."

"You know our brother? He's alive?" Stefan's eyes widened.

"What about Alexandra? Where can we find them?" Stefan asked. Before I could reply Damon pushed me up against the wall and pressed hard against my neck.

"Tell me where we can find our little brother and sister." Damon growled.

"Damon! Stop it!" Elena cried, pulling on his arm. He released me, and I fell to the ground coughing.

"Damon, Stefan, it's me. Alexandra." I coughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"No." Damon ran his fingers through his hair. "No!" he hissed, whipping a cup against the wall. I flinched as it smashed into pieces.

"Damon, aren't you happy to see me?" I asked. _I thought he would be happy that I was still alive. _

"Why did you turn so young? You had your whole life ahead of you." Stefan asked.

"Jamie and me were alone for six years. We lost everyone we loved except for each other. We thought that you were both dead. We were sent away from Mystic Falls because we didn't have any family. For six years, Jamie and me mourned you. We would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, remembering what happened the night you died. Everything changed on our thirteenth birthday. Katherine came to see us that night, and told us that you were both alive. She said she would take us to you. And we believed her." I laughed.

"Katherine did this to you?" Damon growled.

"She gave us a choice." I told him.

"Where is Jamie now?" Stefan asked.

"He's probably at our house." I shrugged.

"Who do you live with?" Elena asked. I had almost forgotten that she was there.

"No one. It's just Jamie and me."

"Why did you change your names?" Stefan asked. "You told us that your last name was Hunter."

"_Salvatore_ brought back to many memories of you two and Father. It reminded us of all the great things, like playing ball and going on picnics with the two of you or having father chase us around the garden. The memories were too painful. So we changed our last names, and shortened our first names. With the names Alex and Jamie Hunter, we could have a fresh start." I told them.

"Why did you choose the last name Hunter?" Elena asked curiously.

"It's kinda ironic, isn't it? We hunt for blood." I laughed.

"What do you drink?" Elena asked. "I mean, do you drink human blood?"

"No." I shook my head. "Jamie and me don't hurt humans. We hunt animals." I told her.

"Great, all my siblings are boring." Damon scoffed.

"Stefan, I have to go home soon or Jenna will start to worry. I'll leave you to catch up with each other." Elena said, picking up her bag.

"I'll come by later." Stefan told her, kissing her forehead.

"No," Elena shook her head. "Spend the time with Alex and Jamie. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." she smiled, leaving us alone.

"Speaking of Jamie, why don't we go get him?" Damon suggested.

"In all the excitement, I almost forgot about him. Jamie must be worried." I sighed.

"Then let's go, we can go out for ice cream." Damon said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door, Stefan right behind me.

"This is your house?" Damon scoffed when we pulled up to where Jamie and I lived. It was a really old house, the paint was faded and cracked.

"Yes." I said, getting out of Damon's car.

"This place is a dump." he retorted.

"Go around back." I told them, "I want to surprise Jamie. Go through the back door and wait, you don't need to be invited in." They nodded and I watched them disappear around the side of the house. I walked through the front door and I felt someone shove me hard.

"Where the hell were you?" Jamie hissed.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"Sorry? I've been worried sick. I kept thinking the worst. I was so scared. Alex, I heard this sound. It hurt so bad! One moment I was grabbing my coat to go find you, the next I was in pain because of the noise. Do you know what happened?" he asked. His eyes started to water.

"It was a high sequence, only vampires can hear it. The police were going around picking up everyone who was effected by the noise. They injected them with vervain and threw them into a basement. They poured gas everywhere and lit it one fire." I told them. His eyes widened.

"How did you get away?" he asked.

"I was saved." I shrugged.

"I'm just glad you are safe." Jamie sighed, hugging me tightly. "I can't lose you, not like we lost them."

"We didn't lose them." I told him.

"Alex, Katherine was the one who got them killed. We can't believe anything she said. They aren't alive. We just need to except the fact that Damon and Stefan are gone." Jamie told me.

"Your lack of faith disappoints me, little brother." Damon retorted. He and Stefan were standing behind him. Jamie turned around and fell backwards in shock. His eyes were watering up again.

"Damon? Stefan?" he asked in disbelief.

"We're here, little brother." Stefan said, holding out his hand to help Jamie up. Jamie accepted it and Stefan pulled him to his feet. Jamie hugged Stefan tightly.

"Where have you been the last hundred years?" Jamie asked, releasing Stefan.

"Oh, here and there." Damon shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." I scoffed. "All that matters is that we are all together now."

"How did you find them?" Jamie asked me.

"Remember how I told you that I was trapped in that burning basement with other vampires?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Damon was there too. I went there to rescue him, and he wouldn't let me leave without saving Alex first." Stefan told him.

"I didn't know it was her." Damon added. "She reminded me of Alex and I didn't want her to die there."

"Like I said, all that matters is that we are all together now." I told them.

"You're right." Stefan nodded.

"None of that matters anymore." Damon put his arms on mine and Jamie's shoulders.

"Jamie, what about our last names?" I asked him.

"What about them?" Jamie frowned.

"Are you going to keep it?" Damon asked awkwardly. "Or will you change it back to Salvatore?"

"Alex Salvatore sounds good to me." I shrugged.

"Jamie Salvatore is perfect." Jamie smiled.

**So what do you think? Do you like it so far? Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

"The town must know about vampires if they set off a device like that." Jamie told me. I wasn't really listening to him. I was happy that we had found our brothers. Damon had left, saying there was something important that he had to do and that he would come back later. Stefan was speaking on the phone.

"Alex, Jamie. I am terribly sorry but something came up with Elena's brother, Jeremy. I have to go and check on him. I'll be back." Stefan told us.

"Okay." I nodded.

"You're leaving already?" Jamie scoffed.

"I have to. Jeremy had vampire blood in his system and tried to kill himself with pills. I have to go make sure that it didn't work." Stefan sighed.

"Whatever. We'll see you later then." Jamie said, sitting down on the couch.

"Damon and I, we'll make it up to you guys for leaving again. I promise." Stefan said before he left.

"And here we are." Jamie sighed. "Alone again."

"They wouldn't leave us if it weren't important." I scoffed.

"I guess." he sighed. "But we've only just got them back."

"We haven't lost them like last time," I argued.

"It dark out. Where do they have to be at a time like this anyways?" Jamie retorted.

"Well, Stefan had something to do with Elena's little brother and I don't know where Damon went." I told him.

"I'm going to sleep." Jamie sighed. Using vamp speed, he disappeared.

"I might as well do the same." I muttered to myself. Slowly, I walked up the stairs and walked into my room, which was between Jamie's and Damon's. Stefan's room was beside Jamie's. I sunk down into my bed and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

* * *

I could hear someone moving around downstairs. I walked downstairs to see Damon staring at the fire.

"Hey Alex." he said.

"Hey, you're back." I said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, I had something that I needed to take of." he shrugged.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Damon smiled. "Everything is fine."

"What did you have to do?" I asked curiously.

"I made an offer to Jeremy, but he refused." Damon shrugged. "No big deal."

"What about Stefan?" I asked. "What did he have to do?"

"He went to the hospital. Caroline, Tyler and Matt got into a little car accident. He went with Elena to make sure they were alright."

"I thought he had to check on Jeremy?" I frowned.

"He checked on Jeremy before he went." Damon explained.

"Is he alright?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. Jeremy is going to be fine. The stupid kid tried to kill himself." Damon said, checking his phone. He grabbed his jacket and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Something came up at the hospital. Caroline is in critical condition. Elena texted me, asking me to heal her with my blood." Damon explained. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I sighed.

"Alex, if it weren't important than I wouldn't go." Damon told me.

"Can't Stefan do it?" I scoffed. "He's already there!" _I've only just got them back, and Elena is taking them away from Jamie and me. _

"I'm sorry, Alex." Damon said, opening the front door. "I'll make it up to you." Then he was gone.

"That's what you and Stefan keep saying." I muttered to where Damon had stood moments ago.

"Don't tell me he's gone again." Jamie asked from where he sat on the stairs.

"Yeah. Elena called him." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Elena this, Elena that. They do whatever she says!" Jamie scowled. "We got them back and Elena keeps taking them away!" Jamie whipped something against the wall above the fireplace. It shattered before I could see what it was.

"She said she would give us some space, but yet she keeps calling them!" I growled.

"I've never met her, and I already hate her." Jamie spat.

"I've met her." I said quietly.

"What does she look like?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Why?" I frowned.

"So I know it's her when I rip her throat out." he hissed.

"Jamie," I frowned. "You don't mean that,"

"No," he admitted. "I don't. But that's how I feel."

"Me too." I said, putting my arm around his shoulders. "But we can't hurt innocent people."

"Even if they are brother stealing brats?" Jamie asked.

"Even if they are brother stealing brats." I laughed.

"What does she look like anyways?" Jamie said once he stopped laughing.

"She looks exactly like Katherine. I thought it was her when I first saw Elena."

"Are you sure?" Jamie frowned.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That's creepy." Jamie shuddered. "Well, I suppose she is like Katherine too." he added.

"How?" I asked,

"Katherine used to steal Damon and Stefan away from us too."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you two going?" Damon asked when Jamie and I had come downstairs. We were fully dressed, our hair and teeth were brushed and we had our backpacks.

"School." I replied.

"Don't tell me you are like Stefan, who insists on going to school everyday." Damon retorted.

"It keeps our minds away from the hunger," Jamie shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll drive you." Damon said, getting up from the couch he was sitting on.

"No," Jamie said quickly. "Elena might call you and you'll probably ditch us on the side of the road somewhere so you could help her with every little human problem she has." he hissed. Jamie grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

"Jamie!" I growled.

"I'm sorry!" Jamie sighed. "I just got so pissed! Elena has Damon and Stefan at her beckoned call." Jamie ran his fingers through his black hair. He looked like a miniature Damon. I had black hair, like him and Damon, but I had Stefan's eyes. I heard the door open and Damon stepped out.

"I forgot to tell you, you aren't going to school today." Damon said, leaning up against the door frame.

"What do you mean?" Jamie frowned.

"It was canceled. The whole town is meeting at the Lockwood house." Damon replied.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"The mayor." I said quietly. "He died last night in the fire." I explained to him.

"The mayor was a vampire?" Jamie's eyes widened.

"No," Damon shook his head. "I want to find out why he was affected by the vampire torture device. His son, Tyler was affected by it too."

"I assume you are going to drive us to the Lockwood's?" I asked.

"Yes." Damon smiled. "Also, I just thought that I would warn you,"

"Warn us about what?" Jamie interrupted.

"Katherine is in town." Damon told us.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Positive. Katherine pretended to be Elena at Elena's house last night when I was there." Damon rubbed the beck of his neck.

"Let's just go. I don't want to talk about Katherine." Jamie said, getting into the back of Damon's blue car. "Or Elena." he added. I got in the front and Damon got in the drivers seat. We sat silently on the ride to the Lockwood house when we got there, my mind raced.

"Damon, how are me and Jamie supposed to get in?" I asked. "We aren't invited in."

"I'll deal with that." Damon replied when we got out of the car. I saw a young teenage boy standing outside the door. He was talking to some people.

"That's Tyler Lockwood," Damon whispered. "The mayor's son."

"Hey Damon." he said when he saw him. We followed Damon over to him.

"Hello Tyler," Damon smiled. "I would like you to meet my youngest brother, Jamie and my little sister, Alex." he introduced us.

"More little siblings?" Tyler frowned. "I thought Stefan was your only sibling."

"Nope. I've got these two as well. They've been away at boarding school, but now that the little Salvatore's are here to stay, we are one big happy family." Damon smiled, pulling Jamie and me closer to him.

"Well, go on in guys. I hope you like it Mystic Falls." Tyler smiled.

"I'm sorry about your father, Tyler. I know what it is like to lose someone." I told him, Jamie and Damon continued inside. Jamie went in without trouble at all.

"Really?" Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I lost my mother only a year after my brother, Jamie and me were born. My father died when I was six years old."

"I would hate to lose both of my parents." Tyler shook his head sadly.

"It used to bother me, but it doesn't anymore. I've got Damon and Stefan." I told him. I didn't know why I was telling him any of this, I barely knew him.

"That's just it." Tyler laughed. "I don't have any siblings. I'm an only child. If my mother died, I would be all alone."

"No one is ever truly alone, Tyler." I said.

"What do you mean?" Tyler frowned.

"Well, you'll always have Elena, Caroline and Matt." I shrugged. I remembered Stefan saying something about Tyler, Caroline and Matt, I figured Elena was his friend too.

"You've met them?" Tyler asked.

"Not Matt or Caroline, but I met Elena." I told him.

"Of course you've met Elena," Tyler laughed. "Your brother Stefan is always with her."

"Is he here now, with Elena?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded. "It was nice talking to you, uh,"

"Alex." I told them.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Alex. Go on inside, I'm sure you'll find your brothers somewhere." I nodded and stepped inside. The house was filled with people, some I recognised and some I didn't.

"Alex!" I heard someone scream. I turned to see Sadie.

"Hey Sadie." I smiled.

"Alex what the hell happened to you last night?" She hissed, shoving me roughly. "I was so scared! You weren't the only one that fell, I thought something awful happened to you!"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm fine, see?"

"What happened last night?" Sadie asked quietly.

"I didn't feel so well, the police officer took me home. I slept it off." I shrugged.

"Okay." Sadie nodded. "I'm just glad you are okay," I noticed Damon talking to a girl in the dining room. She was tan, with black hair. I saw Damon stumble in pain and then stop, as if it was gone.

"That's Bonnie Bennett. I don't know who that guy is though." Sadie frowned, following my gaze.

"That's Damon Salvatore, my older brother." I told her.

"Brother? I thought Jamie was your only brother." Sadie scoffed.

"Nope. And him," I said, nodding towards Stefan," the one standing by the flowers with Elena Gilbert and that other guy, is my other brother, Stefan."

"Damon, Stefan, Jamie and Alex Hunter. It's just me and Gavin at my house." Sadie laughed.

"That's not our last name." I told her.

"What?" Sadie asked.

"Hunter isn't our last name. Our last name is Salvatore. My name is Alex Salvatore, not Ale Hunter."

"Well," Sadie said. "I don't care what your name is. You are my best friend and I am glad that you are alright."

* * *

Damon, Jamie and me were sitting downstairs when Damon suddenly got up and walked into the other room. Jamie and me followed him.

"Very brave of you to come here." Damon said. I looked over to where he was looking. Elena was sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye," The way she said it, I knew it wasn't Elena.

"Katherine." Jamie spat. I saw his eyes change.

"Alex, get Jamie away." Damon ordered. I nodded, holding my brother's arms back and bringing him into the hall. I brought my finger to my lip, telling him to be quiet and I let him go. He nodded. I could still see the hatred in his eyes, but he obeyed.

"I see the baby Salvatore's have found you at last," I heard Katherine say.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon said, ignoring her comment.

"I know where I'm not wanted." Katherine scoffed.

"Don't pout." Damon told her. "It's not attractive in a woman your age."

"Ouch." Katherine scoffed. I could hear Damon walking away and then he stopped. "What, no goodbye kiss?" Katherine asked. _No Damon! Don't fall for her! She's an evil manipulative bitch! _

"Why don't I kill you instead?" Damon retorted. _Please do, brother. _"What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia. Curiosity. Et cetera."

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?" _Brother please just kill her! Put us all out of our misery! We could be a family again with her gone, nothing good ever happens when she is around! _

"Trust me, Damon. When I'm up to something, you'll know it." Katherine told him. "Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one." Katherine taunted. I heard my brother walking away once more but then there was a thump.

"My sweet, innocent Damon." Katherine cooed. _No! Don't fall for it brother! Kill her! _I wanted to scream but I kept quiet. I heard another thump and then Katherine was breathing heavily. _He's going to do it, he is going to kill her and this will all be over._ Then my brother did the opposite, he kissed her.


End file.
